Dustin Ahlberg
"I'm like a soldier .. Forever by the thousand,Hard up like a diamond" Appearance canaan___alphard_signature_by_nanashisworks-d68yfmk.png Her Dark Choco Skin that compliments her black raven hair. Her piercing black eyes that stares into the souls of her enemies. Her attire is basically a long trench-coat which within is a tight black sports bra along with some black tight slacks that are connected with some suspenders. Her outfits are most likely to be of tomboy styles. Even in school she never wears skirts just slacks and the white collared sleeve shirt.Dont doubt it she never felt the need to impress boys as to herself she had always been one of the boys. Behavior/Personality 700c1a4f770a9210a61d881283db52cbf3e15d9a_hq.gif seattletop.gif tumblr_moupx3rOtd1s9k9m3o2_500.gif tumblr_motxzxVrUt1s7fkfyo1_400.gif tumblr_nrdz8eYuno1se9xd2o2_500.gif Due to being born a female, As well as her Father wanting a son in the family. Dustin is the exact opposite of what a girl truly is. She is very blunt about how she speaks whether is she gets her ass beat. Its just in her sense of nature. Being very optimistic about things along with her hard-headed personality. She had to grow up that way after her father had been killed from a shooting at a bar.Most likely Dustin is a noble teen with aspirations that she can try to achieve. That is her goal to be what her father would of taught her to become. A total Bad Ass. Most Likely she is also generous,prideful and also a sarcastic douchebag. Roleplay Allignment Click here ! -> Allignment system 'Occupation/Class' dustin.png Student 'Fighting Style' ''Street fighting ' Street Fighting''' Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. Chi Form The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamousSatsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. 'Chi Base' (Optional) ' Destruction': Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Destruction chi simply destroys, breaking down things to the point of non-existence. At advance levels, Hadou Masters can use this base to be deadily and powerful warriors with untold strength. 'Weapon of Choice' tumblr_mpbxw457Jt1s7fkfyo1_400.gif Combat Knives - One Barreled Shotgun giphy (1)33.gif Allies/Enemies gangsta_anime_worick_arcangelo_art_by_corphish2-d913frk.jpg The Ice Man (Ally) alex_evening_dress_01___gangsta_by_jonesy974-d972s3m.jpg - Darina Ahlberg "Mother Dearest." (Family Enemy, Due To Darina's Actions Toward her Two Kids) 2751239_1338408533523.24res_500_486.jpg -Serena Ahlberg (Ally) 'Background' "Growing Up Is Tough, Especially Growing Up Way To Fast"-Dustin '' a2185ceb05e6269f773bfde59fff2fdd.jpg '' A Child at the age of 8 named Dustin Ahlberg,watched her father whom had been named Gregory Ahlberg, Once a rich man til he met his worst nightmare.. A golddigging whore who had been the mother of these two kids.Therefore he was about to walk out from there lives. Her sister crying for their mothers comfort, which the mother hadn't been around. She been out for the night due to her "Job". Job? More like sucking dick and tainted her cunt. Her father barged out from their trashed up home filled with booze,drugs, syringes you name it. The dark skinned child ran out only to yell out to her father in desperate actions. Dustin: Your really going..? If its about- Gregory: Half of it is.. I wanted a son.. To become something I wanted to be proud of. Was hoping for a sense of luck with you too. Seeing that you can't even do anything right. Look at you born of sin.. A Bastard child living in a shack. And How do I know if your really my kid. It makes me sick. and this?! He grabbed Dustin by her short mangled hair while bashing her back into the wall of the house, Gregory slammed his child multiple times before the force caused Dustin to yack out blood amongst his leather khaki jacket. He threw the child to the side as if she had been nothing. Her father, the man she trusted not to leave.. the man that promised salvation in this fucked up house.. Is willing to hurt and break his promises... She could inhale the taste of alchohol coming from his lips. It had been revolting to her, she felt like a black sheep to her fathers eyes. It desperately physically hurt her heart. It was as if she could feel it shattering from within.Soon a stack of cash had dropped beside her. It was enough just to get by for a couple of years. Gregory: Use it well, Don't let that whore get to it. Lets hope you live past 17.. Or 20 who knows with the conditions I'm leaving you with....All you had to be was my son.. Those broken like hues grew weary her bottom lip quivering, her eyes became as if it her soul was pulled from her own body hearing that. Dustin: But thats not my fault.. THATS NOT MY FAULT... HOW COULD YOU LEAVE US.. YOU KNOW HOW SHE IS.. YOU KNOW-.. Why bother.. you want the easy way out.. Go. POV: Truth is I wanted someone to stay by side.. and for a fact... I didn't wanna be a failure in no-ones eyes.. but thats what truly happened.. I was a failure to my fathers eyes.. -Dustin '' tumblr_mp0w4deqZZ1ssbq4vo1_500.gif '' The dark skinned child stood up while the echos of her infant sister crying in the background, the rain poured down on the two figures outside of the Ahlberg house. Gregory scoffed before turning his back toward his own daughter.. his footsteps echo'd out before fading into a disappearance. Though Dustin promised herself.. To become better than her father.. Sworn to protect her sister at any cost. Even if it ment to sacrifice her childhood. Dustin had to be to son her father always wanted.. With or without him.Soon the The child walked out to the outskirts of D-1. She slowly passed by a drug dealer who had a pale white tuxedo.. A rugged broad face whom had a eyepatch over his right eye-socket.Also, Possesseing in his mouth had been a large cigar.Looking from left to right he handed a large suitcase to a large fat bald man who looked like he had been withdrawing. tumblr_nlkrlxiw8Z1shff2jo1_500.gif ???: And do not forget to give me my cut. Or I will Indeed find you. Wouldn't want to mess with a rich-mans ice?.. Do you? Old Man: N-Not At All Ice Man Not AT ALL. Don't worry every piece of your money will be there. Ice Man: I do hope so- Hmm? As the Old man that worked for the blonde mobster looking man, The Ice Man stared down at the dark skinned child who'm had seemed to be starved for hunger.. He gazed within those dark big eyes.. It seemed This Drug Dealer had a heart, or as if he saw bit of himself inside her. Ice-Man: Hungry? Seems like it- Oh shit your Darina's Kid- That means...- Ah.. Well Will go get your sister and will get a bite to eat at my pad hmm? And don't worry Buisness is not discussed nor at my house. So no danger. Come now little shit. Dustin just gave him a nod, she felt a sign of trust toward the broad Drug Dealer, His pale hand covered her small frail hand.. while he had dragged her toward her house to pick up her sister to feed them both and have a nice place to sleep at.And Therefore, Dustin had a father figure.. She grew to the age of 17 learning the uses of firearms, being stable in combat.Learning techniques of combat knives. The Ice-Man treated her as if he had been her daughter along with her little sister who'm was taken cared by his big softy brawny brutes.So Serena had not the need to worry about danger.. They were always by her side. Which gave a bit of freedom for the seventeen year old female.The Ice-Man brought them into school, which he stolen and created a whole Idenification records for "Gregory Ahlberg." Even if a Drug Dealer, Education mattered to the Man that took in the two girls. The problem was that he had been selling to Darina their mother, which hope too soon that their will be no conflict between him and Dustin. Which she hoped to understand.. "Drugs.. You can eitheir let them control you.. or Learn to control it."-Ice-Man PeakHuman System *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Reflexes " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1